The aim of this project is to identify the development mechanisms that account for the success of freely grafted mammalian muscles. Particular emphasis will be paid to ultrastructural aspects of the degeneration and regeneration of muscle fibers within the graft, to the pattern of revascularization and reinnervation of muscle grafts and to means of improving the functional capabilities of muscle grafts. The effects of various local anesthetics as agents for producing muscle degeneration in freely grafted muscles are also being investigated.